


Hubert - Forbidden

by GlorieusFreedom



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Male Solo, Masturbation, Non-Binary Byleth, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other, Pining, no beta - we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorieusFreedom/pseuds/GlorieusFreedom
Summary: Hubert is hot for teacher. More than hot, actually.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Hubert - Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> It's Pre-TS Hubert, but it's solo pining. 
> 
> This is my first time actually sharing my NSFW writing, so like... Be gentle.
> 
> Did I leave Byleth's gender ambiguous on purpose? Absolutely. Have some Non-By-nary Bi-leth.

“Shit.”

Hubert shut the doors to his dormitory room and locked them behind him. He leaned against them, head in his hands. He was usually above using such distasteful language, but right now his mind was beyond creating dark prose. Especially if he’s just cursing to himself. He tore his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor in front of him. Still winded from earlier, his breath was coming out in huffs. He leaned back again, staring at the ceiling. Why had Byleth insisted they train right away? Couldn’t they have waited until he’d changed? 

_Then again,_ Hubert thought, _I probably would have used the chance to sneak away._

His shirt was damp with sweat. Although, that wasn’t the only reason his clothes felt stifling and oppressive.

“Shit.”

He cursed again, kicking his discarded jacket further into the room. 

Hubert didn’t dislike training. He just disliked being around the professor, though he couldn’t place his finger on why. Logically he should absolutely distrust them. Anyone associated with Rhea was likely an enemy, and Byleth was essentially Rhea’s new pet. However, the professor radiated this... powerful magnetic energy. Edelgard had fallen for that charm almost immediately. Hubert couldn’t afford to let himself be captivated by someone so likely to turn traitor. And yet, even he found himself so close to trusting them implicitly.

It didn’t help that Byleth was ridiculously attractive either. And intelligent. And talented, and kind, and funny, and…

Hubert sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt and finally stepped forward. He might as well take care of this before it became too much of a distraction. There was time enough before supper he could even go bathe and change. He removed his shirt and undershirt, along with several hidden daggers, then flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt like a child again. Like an uncontrolled young boy with a rampant imagination, even though he'd reached his 20th year. 

_It's the environment,_ Hubert told himself. So many wild teens in one place with minimal adult supervision and so little responsibility. The world and all it's weight seemed so far away. Everyone felt as though tomorrow was guaranteed, and Byleth made them all feel near invincible. Yes, that was the reason.

It had nothing to do with strong, gentle hands brushing his hair away from his face. Or with a sweet, rich voice chiding him that his curls were nice and he should care for them properly. 

Or deep blue eyes that seemed to see right through everything, all of him, baring him to his soul.

Gritting his teeth as he slid his trousers and pants down, Hubert exposed himself to the open air. While it was daytime, and the dormitories were nearly empty, that didn't mean he should go testing his luck. He reached into a nearby drawer, rummaging around until he found a vial of oil, popped the cork, and tried to pour it…

Empty.

He let his head fall back on the pillow with an aggravated groan. That was his second one since the school year started. What was happening to him? 

Then he remembered thick, muscular thighs pinning him down. That's what. 

Dammit.

He attempted to lick a wet stripe up his palm and coughed. His hands were sweaty and tasted awful. He needed to wash those gloves, and powder the inside of the fresh ones. He tried again, this time openly spitting on his palm. How crude.

Finally taking himself in hand, he gasped at the contact. He gave himself a few cautious strokes, then spit into his hand again. As he spread it over his member, he covered his eyes with his forearm and tried to conjure images in his mind to fuel himself. 

It wasn't difficult.

Hubert remembered the professor hovering over him, practice sword across his throat. The sight of their face far too close, but not close enough. The feeling of having his hands pinned above his head, firmly, but not roughly. The ghost of their breath on his face. The tiny twinkle in their eyes as they said "I win;" a spark that lit his veins on fire. Hubert had felt the skin on their arms and stomach as he'd shoved them off, making excuses. It was smooth and warm and slick with sweat and soft. Soft? Byleth was so, so strong. How could they also feel so soft? 

What if Hubert hadn't left? What if he'd slipped a hand free? What if he'd reached up and touched their flushed cheek? 

He imagined pale pink lips meeting his, strong arms wrapping around him. He imagined grabbing a handful of their pert ass, gently grinding it down onto him. He imagined silken skin shivering at feather-light touches, his hands gently snaking across their muscled back, their soft stomach, their broad thighs. He imagined them moaning into him, falling into him, and him catching all of them.

He imagined soft whispers in his ear.

"Oh, Hubert…"

That was nice.

"So good…"

Hmmm.

"More…"

Almost.

"I love you."

Hubert's eyes went wide as he came with a gasp and a grunt. He firmly milked himself through it, careful to aim for his chest, avoiding his clothes and bedsheets. 

What was that? 

Why those words? 

Their statuses were leagues apart; Professor and Student, Commoner and Noble. No possible scenario Hubert could conjure would lead to anything like... that being anything but complicated. The thought alone gave him a headache. He did not have the time for such emotions, and if he were honest, he didn't even have the energy. There was too much to do, too much at stake. Nothing stated it was outright forbidden, but it certainly should be.

He forbade himself.

And yet the imagined words rang in his mind as though they'd been spoken aloud.

 _What a mess,_ he thought. _And speaking of messes…_

He looked down.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't do more for your week, Hubie. 
> 
> NSFW twitter @GloriesBasement  
> SFW twitter @GlorieusFreedom
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
